Truth Or Dare: Hogwarts Madness
by EndOfAllSanity
Summary: Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Remus are in the Gryffindor Common room one Christmas Eve, a time to eat drink and be merry....and play truth or dare.


A/N: okay, I decided to do a Siriius (squee! I love the hunk of hawtness...sigh)Herm story. Pairing might change though.

George: I thought you loved me!

AlexKath: I LOVE you, but I think SIRIUS is HAWT

George: makes sence

Deticated too Wally4ever, for making my day brighter. Stupid guy friends...(grumble)

Truth or Dare: Hogwarts Madness

Harry, Hermione, Sirius (he fell into the veil, but came back the summer after sixth year at age 25. btw, it's 7th year), Ron, and Remus

were all in the Common Room. It was wonderful Christmas Eve, a time to eat drink and be merry (I think some

people will know where a got the 'eat drink and be merry thing')...and play truth or dare.

"Hey hey, I know I know!" Sirius said jumping up and down and finally sitting by hermione

"Okay, sirius, stop keeping us in suspence! What's your idea?" Harry said, equally hyper and sitting next to Hermione.

"Let's play truth or dare!"

Ron squeeled. Hermione started laughing uncontrolably. Remus did a jig.

"Okay!" Hermione said jumping up and down, then when her Firewhisky hype settled down, sat on Sirius accidentally.

"Oh, sorry Sirius" hermione said, blushing then giggling madly.

Sirius just got a firm grip on her waist. "Not letting you go, no sir ma'am! Firewhiskey should be a crime!" He said, grinning

like a madman.

"Speak for yourself, Sirius!" remus said "Your drunk yourself!"

"Damn straight!" Sirius replied. "Anyhow, Remus, truth or dare?"

"...truth"

"Who do you find most shaggable in this room?"

"Hermione, duh." He said. Sirius tightened his grip on her. It all came alight in Remus's eyes. He liked Hermione! And she seemed

to like him too. Remus had a plan.

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Hm...dare." Okay,' Remus thought 'i'll make him squirm a bit.'

"I dare you to snog Harry for 30 seconds. With tounge.' he said, before she or Sirius could protest.

Sirius looked like he could claw Remus upside his head. when Hermione tried to get up, he tightened his grip yet again (Jeez, obsessive much.

you'd think her waist would hurt) and threw her over his shoulder and carried her over to Harry. 'Well,' Sirius thought 'Least I could hold her for

a miniute. Next thing you know, they'll get married and have beautiful little children that are smart and have beautiful curly black hair...'

"Harry," hermione said "let's just be friends." Harry nodded, then started to snog her. After 30 seconds on the dot, she broke the kiss. Sirius grabbed

her and made her sit in his lap. 'Intersting,' remus thought, 'He is even more protective then before the snog...Then again, who wouldn't be with

a person with such a hot ass- I mean, such good grades...'

"Okay, Harry truth or dare?" Hermione asked

"uh... truth"

"Would you rather snog the fat lady or voldemort?"

"Neither! I'd vie for secret option number 3- Snog Ginny"

"Okay..."

"Okay, ron, truth or dare?" Harry questioned

"Dare."

Harry, also seeing Sirius being over protective over hermione, and knowing he liked her, decided to make him squirm. He liked Remus's plan.

"I dare you to snog hermione for 4 miniutes. Toungue is optional."

Siruis was fuming yet again. 'how dare he!' Sirius thought 'Though if James knew I had a grudge against his son, my god-son, for a while, what would

he say?'

He said gruffly, "Well Ron, gonna snog her or not?"

Ron strode over with a holy-er-than-thou air about him, and grabbed hermione by her ass, and snogged her roughly. After four miniutes, Hermione slapped

him and sat on Sirius's lap once more.

"You alright?" Sirius asked worridly

"Like him less. The dolt perved on me!"

"okay, Remus, truth or dare?" ron asked

"...dare."

"I dare you to...grab herm's ass!" (a/N: Sorry if I seem to be using the word ass a lot...)

Hermione was getting fed up. How dare they!' she and Sirius thought at the same time.

"Hey moony, how about I do your dare for you?" Sirius said suddenly. Hermione blushed.

"Well now, you shouldn't deprive him of squeezing this beautiful young maiden's tush, could you now?" Harry said, winking at Remus.

Hermione sighed. "It's okay, Siri. I should get used to those lot perving on me. Thought Ron is a master at it. The idiot has "accidentally" walked in on me

in the shower or getting dressed 20 times-and-counting." She stood up bravely, when Sirius was distracted glareing at Ron.

'An intersting turn of events...' Remus thought 'She's even calling him Siri. Next thing you know, she'll call him love.'

She strode up to Remus, and he got up. "Sorry about this Hermione, but a dare's a dare." remus said, looking at Hermione appoligetically.

"It's no problem Remus. As you said, a dare's a dare." She replied. He put his hand behind her and lightly pinched her bum. She nodded at him, then

resumed her position on Sirius's lap, which he seemed to be happy about. Remus smiled wickedly.

Hermione, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." She replied quickly

"I dare you to turn into your animagus form." Sirius smiled. He didn't know she had an animagus form.

She rolled her eyes at the easy dare, then turned into her animagus form.

Sirius gasped. She had turned into a beautiful brown furred dog that looked very similar to Sirius's animagus form.

She smirked, then turned back into her human form and sat on Sirius's left side. He then grabbed her and put her back in his lap, and wound his arms around her.

'Well,' Remus thought, 'my plan is going well.'

"Truth or dare Sirius, love?" Hermione asked. 'Well i'll be Harrry's uncle! I'll bet she'll be snogging him by 1:00 am.' Remus thought excitedly

"Hm...i'd have to say truth" Sirius said, grinning madly at her with a hint of mischif in his eyes.

"Uh...If you had to give me a nickname for my animagus form, what would it be?" She asked

"Well, most likley Paddy Girl."

"Okay, intersting."

"Well, since I answered Paddy's question, truth or dare Harry?"

Harry smirked. "Truth."

"Have you ever shagged Ginny?"

"No. Now ron, truth or dare?" Harry asked quickly

"Dare."

"I dare you to...Get us all a ton of food from the kitchens!"

Ron smirked, then went out the portrit hole and to the kitchens to get the chow.

"Well Padfoot," remus said "I think you can stop smelling Hermione's hair, though I am sure she smells good."

Sirius looked at Hermione quickly. She was asleep. He kissed her forhead, and she smiled in her 'sleep'. In reality, she was awake, but only Remus knew that.

"OKay, fine. The jig is up!" Harry said, right as Ron walked into the Commons, silencing any comments he had.

"okay," ron said between mouthfuls of food, "Remus, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...tell hermione she is so damn hot"

"hermione, you are so damn hot. OK, Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

" I dare you to..." 'Well,' Remus thought, 'Might as well make them both happy and stop the jelousy act.' "Snog Sirius for 10 miniutes...with toungue."

Sirius grinned and Hermione also grinned and said "Well, no time like the present." and started to snog him. Sirius smiled and snogged back passionatly. The kiss

grew heated in 3 seconds flat.

5 miniutes grew into 10

10 grew into 15

15 grew into 20

20 grew into 30, until Harry finally said, "jeez get a room, people!"

"Maybe later," sirius said. "Love me Paddy?"

"Always have."

"Be my girlfriend Paddy?"

"damn straight."

HHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I think that i'll make a couple more chapters, but tell me what you think, because that might also be a great part to end it and make it a one-shot.

I'm not a big fan of one-shots, though. And i've not gotten any reviews on the new chapter of The Cosmos, so be sure to read that as well. Love it

hate it feel free to flame it


End file.
